What are boys made out of?
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: What ARE boys made out of? Kyoya answers his daughters question. TamaKyo shonen-ai


**Almonds make me lazy... Stupid almonds and your deliciousness.... Anyway here is a TAMAKYO fic based off of the nursery rhyme What are little boys made of? though its slightly edited. The Bold is the nursery rhyme. And it might take time to get to it....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran nor the nursery rhyme, I just think.**

Kyoya sat on the couch in his and his husband's lavish house, typing away and taking care of the finances and the likes of the Suoh industries. Tamaki had inherited the company, with his grandmother's great reluctance, and since Kyoya had given his father the company back,he hired his long time friend and now beloved wife. Though Kyoya didn't really approve of such a feminine term, he gave Tamaki the okay to continue with his high school nickname, Mom.

Now, they weren't the ONLY two in the house. No, they had a small and permanent resident with them that was very precious to both of the males. Her name was Haruhi. No, not the Haruhi Fujiyoka of Ouran but a Haruhi that was named after her. Kyoya had her during his last year of Ouran Academy.

The Hitachiins thought it would be funny pouring one of Nekozawa-senpai's potions into his tea while he wasn't looking. It was suppose to be harmless and they didn't believe the potion would do anything, however that same day Tamaki had told Kyoya of his feelings and Kyoya had felt the same. That night they did taboo and following later was a small lump around Kyoya's middle. He passed it off as some sort of weight gain due to the amounts of unusual foods he ate the past three months. Dieting did nothing and it just swelled. He was very unhappy and took a day off to visit one of the doctors that worked for the Ootori company. Of course Tamaki and Co. were worried as to his whereabouts and found out from one of the Ootori maids that he was at the hospital. This sent Tamaki into Daddy-worry-overload. It took Haruhi, the twins and Mori to calm him. Hunny suggested that they just go to the hospital and see him. Tamaki full-heartedly agreed and they were off in the Suoh limo. Once there they were told to wait for him to come out. They agreed and waited

**_MEMORY PLAY_**

_Kyoya had his mouth hanging open, which an Ootori never does but this was a specific and reasonable time to do so._

_"What?" Kyoya said with an edge of venom, hinting to the doctor to not mess around with him or lie._

_"Y-Your pregnant, Ootori-san...W-we don't k-know how or why but...the test doesn't lie..." the doctor said behind his clipboard, sweating and fearing the youngest son and his unholy wrath._

_Kyoya twitched and growled out the two names he believed were behind his pregnancy, "Suoh....Hitachiin...!" Thats when he abruptly stood and stormed out of the room to murder the people responsible. Just his luck, they were right outside the door, waiting for their untimely demise at the hands of the Shadow King._

_"Mommy! Oh thank goodness! Are you all right?" Tamaki walked up to his dearest and inspected him for any physical wounds but pausing at the small round portruding from Kyoya's tummy._

_Mori, Hunny and Haruhi backed away, sensing the death aura around the man with the glasses that glinted with the hint of certain doom. Hikaru and Kaoru sling their arms across the livid man's shoulders._

_"The boss practically had a heart attack when he heard where you were..." Hikaru stated and Kaoru continued, "... and rushed down to see you."_

_"You...You..." Kyoya ground out slowly before shouting, "YOU THREE ARE DEAD MEN!" the mentioned three went rigid before scrambling away from the clutches of the Evil lord. _

_**MEMORY END**_

Six months later, which didn't pass without some sort of injury to the three cuprits, Kyoya had a beautiful baby girl. Tamaki was in tears and jumping for joy. That day was possibly the best day because Tamaki's smile could have lit the entire country of Japan and it was all because he held the daughter of his beloved dark haired angel. Not too long after Tamaki proposed. Kyoya's sister was elated about all of the new news she learned through a call to Kyoya. And now here they were three years after, happily married and blessed with a daughter. Speaking of which, she came running into the living room holding a doll given to her by her godmother, the older Haruhi. She also wore a Hitachiin design, a frilly, lacy blue dress and little black shoes that tapped the floor leading to her mother, little dark curls bouncing with her step.

**"**Momma, Momma,** what are little boys made of? What are little boys made of?" **she asked with a tilt of her head, her big indigo eyes shining up at him questioningly.

Her mom smiled just a little. Kyoya decided to entertain her young mind,** "Frogs and snails, and puppy-dogs' tails, that's what little boys are made of,"** Kyoya said, gaze still on the screen and fingers dancing on the keyboard.

Haruhi wanted her mom's attention and by god she'd get it ,**"**Momma, Momma,** what are little girls made of? What are little girls made of?" **she asked as she climbed into Kyoya's lap.

**"Sugar and spice, and all things nice, that's what little girls are made of,"** he looked at her and smiled, saving his work and setting it on the nearby table. He hugged his daughter and planted a light feather kiss on her forhead. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck and lay there.

Tamaki walked in and saw that both Mommy and Daughter were sitting on the couch talking. Then he silently cooed as he saw the small display of affection and decided he wanted the same affection his daughter was getting.

"Aww! Mommy's being so sweet! How about a kiss for Daddy, too!" Tamaki said as he plopped down next to Kyoya and leaned close to the dark haired youth. All he got was a chuckle and shake of a head, "HEY!"

"What?" Kyoya said cooly with a smirk.

As her mom and dad continued their small banter she was deciding on whether to ask now since they were BOTH in the same room. she nodded her head and tugged on her mother and father's shirts.

"Mommy? Daddy? " she called just a bit loudly so they could stop a moment and answer her question.

"Yes, dearest daughter? Daddy's listening!" Tamaki immediately turned to his daughter.

Kyoya only turned slightly and answered more quietly than his husband, "Yes, Haruhi?"

_Here it goes,_ she thought and spoke, "Where do babies come from?"

**

* * *

**

**Hmm Came out longer then expected but i hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**If you can, drop a review. JA NE!**

~Vinnie-chan


End file.
